Test Of Time
by DeansTrueGirl
Summary: My momma always told me that when I fell in love that i would know it instantly and meeting Cap Hatfield was one of the greatest and worst thing that could happen to me... This is a story of time travel, loss, and a love that will stand the test of time.


**Welcome to my story.. . I hope you enjoy it as much as I am going to**. **This is my first ever Hatfield and McCoy fic so I ask everyone to be patient with me. I'm going to base most of this on the movie. It may take me a time to post some of the chapters because I have school and work, but I promise to post as often as I can. Enjoy!**

* * *

My friends had dragged me to another bonfire, in another pasture. The third this year, saying it would be more fun than sitting at home reading a lousy book. My friends had ran off again with their boyfriends leaving me alone. I was currently sitting on a tailgate of a red Chevy truck, that I had yet to find the owner of. This night was turning of to be just another bummer, oh how I wished I had agreed to babysitting my nephew Wyatt.

"Enjoying my tailgate?" Came a deep voice. Looking up I saw a man with one blue eye, one white. White as snow and mysterious as the night. Blond hair peeking out of his ball cap. A coy smile playing upon his lips. He was tall and built, not like body builder built but farm boy built.

"Sorry, I'll move." I said quietly, feeling embarrassed that someone had caught me sitting on their truck.

"That's fine darling, unless you don't like sitting with the likes of me." He said sitting down on the tailgate next to me.

"Your fine, just like anybody else." And he was, that eye didn't mean nothing to me. In my opinion he was better looking. He seemed confident, everyone had flaws some were inner and some were outer.

"I'm William by the way, everybody calls me Cap. On account of this here eye." He said sticking his hand out for a handshake.

"Well Cap, I'm Jessica, nice to meet you." Putting my hand in his, electricity shot through me and I'm sure he felt it to. However he didn't seem to notice.

"May I ask what's a pretty lady like you doing sitting out here all alone by yourself? Not enjoying the bon fire?"

"Truth be told I'd rather be anywhere than here. My friends drug me here, like they always do and then run off with their boyfriends. Leaving me to fend for myself, from drunk guys and jealous girlfriends. I would rather be at home curled up with a good book, or at the movies with my nephew. You're not a drunk guy and you don't have a jealous girlfriend?"

"No I'm not drunk and I don't have a girlfriend to be jealous over me. I'm just trying to be friendly that's all." He said a little remorsefully.

"Oh thank God, I don't think I can handle another night where someone's trying to beat me up, or get into my pants. Friendly is exactly what I need. Can I ask you something Cap?"

"Sure ask away." He said shrugging.

"How'd you get the nickname of Cap, I presume it has something to do with your eye. I know it's none of my business, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm just a little curious that's all."

"It's fine, your actually one of the few people that's been nice about it. My pa owns a logging business and I started when I was fifteen, I was cutting down a tree, and I didn't get away fast enough. A splinter caught it, they took me to the doctor. He got the splinter out, but couldn't do anything else. Ever since then it's went milky and capped over. My uncle Jim's the one that came up with the nickname Cap. He said it was a nickname of importance, like my pa who was a captain in the military." He was quiet for a moment.

"Well I like it, it suits you just fine." And it did, there was something about that eye that captivated me. For a moment I had forgot all about the fire that raged less than 100 yards away, all I could think about in that instance was those eyes. It wasn't those eyes souly, his face was handsome. More handsome than any man I'd ever saw. Somehow me wanting a friend was ending up with me wanting a boyfriend. I wanted to know more about this Cap Hatfield and I'm sure he did me the way his eyes kept scanning over me. I felt nervous, guys looked at me all the time but this was different. For the first time in a long time I actually enjoyed it. I started fidgeting, smoothing my pants, making sure that they were tucked in my boots properly. I was at a total loss of what to say or do.

"Hey don't you work at the museum?" Cap asked ending the silence and my 10,000 thoughts running through my head.

"Yeah, I'm one of the tour guides." I said looking at him, that smirk was back on his face.

"Thought I recognized you, my cousin Cotton and my nephew Carter likes to go by there every once in a while to see the dinosaurs. I like to go by and see the pretty brunette tour guide who has a knack for the Civil War." He said with a wink of his good eye.

"Really? This brunette have a name?" I knew he was probably talking about me, seeing as I was the only brunette."

"Not sure what it is, but Tuesday she had a red ribbon in her hair, and she talked the longest to Cotton Top." He said scooting a little closer to me, brushing his knee with mine in the process.

He was definitely talking about me. In that moment I don't know whether my heart stopped or if it was just all my breath catching in my throat, but I just couldn't say anything. I was to speechless to. Here I was sitting here on the tailgate of a guy's truck, who just admitted was coming to work just to see me. So much for coming to a bonfire to make a friend, I had just made a crush. How I had yet to notice him at the museum was a mystery, maybe I had but didn't want to admit it. He did look awfully familiar. The museum did have a lot of business going for them, however. God my memory sucks.

* * *

**Also if you have any questions, comments, concerns, or suggestions hit me up in a review or a pm. Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
